deities_by_abodefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods of childbirth
Gods of childbirth are deities associated with pregnancy, childbirth, labor, and children. Gods of childbirth Greek Mythology *'Artemis:' the Greek goddess of childbirth. *'Eileithyia:' the Greek goddess of childbirth, midwives, and labor pains. *'Hera:' a Greek goddess of childbirth. Roman Mythology *'Abeona:' a Roman goddess who helps a child learn to walk. *'Adeona:' a Roman goddess who helps a child learn to walk. *'Agenoria:' the Roman goddess of activity who endows children with the capacity to lead active lives. *'Alemona:' the Roman goddess who fed embryos and nourished growth. *'Antevorta:' a Roman goddess of childbirth. *'Candelifera:' the Roman goddess who provides light for childbirth that occurs at night. *'Carmenta:' a Roman goddess of childbirth, a protector of mothers and children, and the patron goddess of midwives. *'Catius Pater:' a Roman god who helps to sharpen the minds of children. *'Cuba:' the Roman goddess who helps children transition from cradles to beds. *'Cunina:' the Roman goddess who protects cradles from malevolent magic. *'Deverra:' the Roman goddess who presided over the broom used in a ritual to protect infants against evil influences. *'Diana:' the Roman goddess of childbirth who protected women in labor. *'Domiduca:' a Roman goddess who protects children when they leave the house. *'Egeria:' a Roman nymph of childbirth. *'Fabulinus:' a Roman god who helps children speak their first words. *'Farinus:' a Roman god who enables children to speak. *'Fluonia:' the Roman goddess who retains blood in the womb for the developing child. *'Intercidona:' the Roman goddess of the axe which was used in a neonatal ritual. *'Interduca:' a Roman goddess who protects children when they leave the house. *'Juno:' the Roman goddess of childbirth. *'Levana:' the Roman goddess who presided over a childbirth ritual in which the baby would be lifted from the earth. *'Locutius:' a Roman god who helps children form sentences with their words. *'Lucina:' the Roman goddess of childbirth who protected women in labor. *'Mana Genita:' the Roman goddess who decided whether a child was born dead or alive. *'Mater Matuta:' a Roman goddess of childbirth. *'Mena:' the Roman goddess who redirected menstrual blood to the developing child in the womb. *'Mens:' a Roman god who gifts children intelligence. *'Nascio:' a Roman goddess of childbirth and the protector of infants. *'Numeria:' a Roman goddess who helps children learn to count. *'Nundina:' a Roman goddess who presided over giving children their name. *'Orbona:' the Roman goddess of orphans. *'Paventia:' a Roman goddess who averts fear from children. *'Peta:' a Roman goddess who attends to a child's "first wants". *'Picumnus:' the Roman god of infants and children. *'Pilumnus:' the Roman god who ensured proper growth and health of children. *'Postverta:' a Roman goddess of childbirth. *'Potina:' a Roman goddess who enables children to drink. *'Sentinus:' the Roman god who gives the power of perception to newborns. *'Statina:' a Roman goddess who gives fitness to babies. *'Vagitanus:' the Roman goddess who opened a child's mouth for its first cry. *'Vitumnus:' the Roman god who endowed the fetus with life. *'Volumnus:' a Roman god who gives children the will to do good. Category:Abodes